Dragonball: Legacy
by The Night Lord
Summary: Sequel to Dragonball: Reborn. Bulma, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta all land on Namek in the search for the Dragonballs, but find themselves confronted by the galatic warlord Frieza, while Goku hopes he can just get there on time. A battle will break out and a legend will emerge.
1. Arrival on Planet Namek

AN: This is a sequel to Dragonball: Reborn, which is a sequel to Dragonball: Evolution and kinda somewhat I'd see happening if they continued making films...something that's never going to happen, so here's this instead.

**xxxxx**

_Namek._

_A planet of peace and beauty. The birthplace of the very first set of Dragonballs that sparked a civil war between the warrior Piccolo and the peace-keeper Guru. In the end, the Dragonballs were used to banish Piccolo from Namek, but not before he learnt the secret behind their creation. Landing on Earth, he created his own set and attempted to use them to rule the planet, until he was captured in the Mafuba. But now, an even greater threat has arrived on Namek, seeking to claim the Dragonballs for his own use: the warlord Frieza._

**xxxxx**

The large ship entered the atmosphere, slowly descending upon the large blue patches of land, steam issuing from the exhausts. After a moment or two, the hatch opened, a set of stairs filing down to the ground and the three occupants of the ship finally stepped off.

"So, this is Namek, huh?" Bulma said, looking around, "Quite…bland?"

"Can I see the radar please?" Gohan asked her.

"Sure."

She took out the Dragonball radar, turning it on as Gohan and Krillin crowded around her. The radar's map took a moment to reconfigure for the new planet, finally showing up as an orange blimp appeared. Gohan smiled, eager to find the Dragonball and wish back his mentor. He was wearing the armour Piccolo had given him for the fight against Vegeta and Nappa, while Krillin was adorned in the martial arts gi from Master Roshi.

"Alright, let's start looking," he said, "Think the inhabitants are anything like Piccolo?"

"Hope not," Bulma said, hand resting on her gun, just in case, "Let's get going."

She removed a capsule and tossed it onto the ground, where the capsule transformed into a hovering motorcycle, capable of crossing the large rivers that half of Planet Namek appeared to be made up of. She got on, as Gohan and Krillin took to the sky, the trio setting off on their journey to the first Dragonball.

**xxxxx**

The space pod crash landed, the hatch slowly opening and Vegeta stepped out, completely rejuvenated from his defeat on Earth. After the healing process and emerging stronger than before, Vegeta felt the desire to return to Earth and exact his revenge on Goku and his friends. But then he had been informed that his master, Lord Frieza, had planned a trip to Planet Namek and the rumour was that he was after the Dragonballs. Remembering that the ones on Earth were now out of action (according to that moronic-looking 'fighter') and believing they were a factor in Kakarot's resurrection, Vegeta felt the desire to go to Namek and steal the Dragonballs before Frieza could. Perhaps they could be the key to immortality and if he discovered it, then he would finally have the edge he needed to destroy Frieza. Years of repression and abuse would come to an end and then the throne would be his. No-one would be able to stop him and the first planet to be crushed after he assumed the throne would be Earth. Kakarot would finally kneel before Vegeta, so he could then take his revenge. A smirk came to Vegeta's face as he thought this over. First he needed the Dragonalls and his dream of universal domination would become a step closer.

Clicking the side of his new scouter, Vegeta scanned the terrain of Namek, searching for power levels. He found numerous low levels, indicating the inhabitants of the planet, but there were three immense levels that caught his attention and they were the ones he was interested in: Frieza, his right-hand bitch Zarbon and his enforcer, Captain Ginyu. Vegeta knew that he couldn't take on all of them at once and that he would need the divide and conquer tactic that was a favourite of his.

"You hang tight, Frieza. I'll be coming for you soon. Now, let's have a look at these Dragonballs."

Deciding on the nearest village, Vegeta shot off into the green sky, while making sure that he kept his power level down so he wasn't discovered. He wanted to surprise Frieza with his arrival and only after he had obtained immortality. It didn't take him long to reach the village, a set of several white, shell-like huts, some of which were broken, smoke curling from within the huts. Clearly, Frieza had been here, but still, no harm in looking.

**xxxxx**

Bulma pulled up at the village, as Gohan and Krillin touched down on other side of her. The village they had come to appeared to have been destroyed, so Bulma checked the Dragon Radar again, but sure enough, it was telling her that a Dragonball was here.

"Well, the radar doesn't lie. Come on, let's check it out."

Drawing her gun, she slowly entered the village, as Gohan and Krillin followed after her, all wary and on the lookout for any sudden attacks. On the six-day trip to Namek, the two fighters had discovered a training room in Piccolo's ship and spent most of their time training, knowing that they could be up against some tough competition. With their power levels increased, both Gohan and Krillin felt confident that they could take on anything, the former having grown so much over the past six days that it surprised Krillin and Bulma. No longer was he the shy little boy who always hid behind his father. Now, he was young and confident warrior who was in awe at everything around him. No doubt Piccolo's training had forged the boy that stood before them now.

"Hello?" Bulma called, "Anybody here?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Krillin asked.

"Only way we're gonna find out about that Dragonball. Wonder where everyone is?"

"Who are you?"

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma whirled around, the latter aiming her gun. It was looking at a younger version of Piccolo, although one adorned in robes instead of battle armour. There was no malice in his eyes, only wariness, like one who had survived a vicious battle.

"What are you creatures?" the Namekian asked.

"We're humans," Bulma replied, "We're from Earth. We know Piccolo."

"The Demon King. Clearly, you have survived his wrath, but what brings you here?"

"We actually want to wish him back to life," Gohan replied.

The Namekian's jaw dropped in shock. Clearly, this child knew nothing about the terror and destruction Piccolo had wreaked upon the planet in his attempt to obtain the Dragonballs. Many lives had been lost in that violent struggle, only ending when the Dragonballs were used to banish Piccolo from the planet. Peace had been restored and planet was on its way back to the way it used to be. Until this new evil had arrived.

"Why would you do such a thing like that?" the Namekian asked in horror.

Gohan was confused. The way he saw it, Piccolo was his friend who had given his life for him. He didn't know about Piccolo's violent past. He just wanted his friend back.

"Well, funny thing is, Piccolo's a good guy," Krillin said, "I think. And since he's dead, our set of Dragonballs are useless, which means we can't wish back our friends."

"So, you only wish to use our Dragonballs for noble intentions?" the Namekian asked, "You don't seek them to cause death and destruction like Piccolo had. Or Frieza?"

"Who's Frieza?" Bulma asked.

She had lowered her gun, believing the Namekian to not be a threat, knowing that Gohan and Krillin would be able to handle him, although she kept it out of the holster, just in case.

"He is the warlord currently terrorising our planet in search for the Dragonballs," the Namekian replied, "He already has three. We're lucky that we deterred him from a fourth."

"Is he stronger than Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know this Vegeta you speak of, but I can say Frieza is very powerful. The most powerful being in the universe. No one can ever hope to challenge him."

"Sounds…dire," Krillin said.

"From the sounds of it, we're going to need Piccolo," Bulma said, "If this Frieza guy really is as powerful as you say, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

The Namekian seemed inclined to decline, but he caught the look on Gohan's face. The child appeared to have an innocent affection for the Demon King, one that told the Namekian that the child saw the Demon King as a friend, and this helped make up his mind. It was true what the tallest stranger said. He just only hoped that it turned out like they hoped.

"Very well then. I believe you have good intentions. Dende!"

A young Namekian, who appeared to be of similar age to Gohan, slowly stepped out of a nearby hut, constantly looking at the sky, before joining the group.

"Yes, Nail?"

"Can you retrieve the Dragonball so we can give it to these strangers?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Dende hurried back into the hut, returning a moment later carrying a Dragonball that was the size of a basketball. All three were in shock at the size, as Dende approached Gohan, handing the Dragonball to him. The half-Saiyan was still in shock, but he managed to remember his manners that his mother had drilled into him.

"Thank you. This means a lot."

"Take care, Earthlings," Nail said, "I hope everything goes well for you. Remember, avoid Freiza at all costs."

**xxxxx**


	2. Vegeta Meets Zarbon

The space pod hurtled through space, inching closer to its destination. Goku stared in amazement at the stars as he flew past them, still unable to believe that he was actually in space, flying off to a distant planet. While the others had been able to leave for Namek, Goku was so badly injured from his fight against Vegeta that he was forced to remain at the hospital, until Master Roshi arrived with some senzu beans. Difficult to grow and cultivate, but if successful, senzu beans were a life saver. Not only where they capable of healing virtually every injury, including near-fatal ones if digested in time, but they also gave the fulfillment of having devoured ten decent meals at once. For someone like Goku who had quite the appetite, it was perfect for him. After making a full recovery, he was intent of going to Namek after the others, wanting to help them search for the Dragonballs, but he had to wait until a space pod was ready. When the one used by Nappa had been fully repaired and expanded upon by Capsule Corporation to include a training room, with the added assist of rockets taken from Raditz's pod for quicker travel, Goku was given the all clear to leave. After getting changed into the uniform given to him by King Kai and saying farewell to his wife, Goku left Earth, giddy at the idea of space travel.

Until he realized that he had travelled through space before, as an infant and this reminder also brought up the fact that he was actually an alien himself from a distant planet. That could explain why he felt like he couldn't fit in school with the other students, why he had these unique abilities or why he never felt _normal_ in the first place. Because the truth was, he wasn't normal.

_"Normal is overrated."_

Goku smiled to himself as he recalled his grandfather's words. Now he found the reason why he wasn't normal. But his grandfather didn't care about that, as long as Goku grew up healthy and well. After seeing the brutality of his true race, Goku knew he didn't agree with their methods and so, he rejected his race, deciding that although he was really an alien, Earth had been his home ever since he was baby and he had considered himself a human long before he learnt the truth. He was an Earthling, ready to give his life to defend the planet. His fight with his own brother had proven that fact.

"Hope things are going alright for you guys," he said out loud, "I'm on my way."

**xxxxx**

Vegeta slowly descended upon the village, as several Namekians stepped out of their huts, all staring at him with wariness as he touched down in the centre of the village.

"So, which one of you Namekians have the Dragonball?" Vegeta asked.

"Who are you?" the village chief demanded, "Do you work for Frieza?"

"Used to, but I'm handing in my resignation. And I'll need the Dragonball for that."

"What makes you think we'll just hand it over to you?" demanded another Namekian.

"Well, on any other planet, I would kill all your men, prostitute all your women and make your children into slaves, but since there's no women, I'll just settle for killing you all."

With a simple flick of his wrist, Vegeta fired a ki blast that blew out the chest of the nearest Namekian. The others all stared in horror, while Vegeta simply grinned sadistically as his victim dropped to the ground.

"So, if that's what you want to happen to you, give me the Dragonball."

"We'll die before we do that, you brute," the chief declared.

Vegeta casually shrugged, raising his hand towards the chief, "So be it."

**xxxxx**

"According to the radar, the next two Dragonballs should just be over this ridge," Bulma announced, looking up at the huge hill before them.

"It's okay, Bulma, we'll just fly over it," Gohan suggested.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Krillin said, "Gohan, can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

As soon as he said it, the young boy realized what Krillin was talking about. He could feel at least three huge power levels beyond the hill and upon learning that the power levels were higher than anything he had ever felt before, Gohan started to quiver in fear.

"Could it be that Frieza guy Nail was talking about?" Bulma asked after seeing their faces.

"Only one way to find out," Krillin replied, "We're gonna have to climb the hill."

Slowly, the trio made their way up the hill, where they were able to peer down into the valley below, seeing the remains of another village. Namekian bodies were strewn around the area, as three aliens made their presence known. The first was a tall, muscular, yet handsome blue-skinned humanoid with long green hair tied back in a braided ponytail. He wore armour similar to what Raditz had worn, with the addition of a navy blue cape billowing behind him. The second was even taller and wider, with purple skin and conical horns growing horizontally from his skull. He wore only an armoured chestplate, boots and a pair of black trunks, a green scouter residing over his left eye. But it was the third and smallest of the lot that drew Gohan and Krillin's focus. From a distance, he looked tiny, probably only the same height as Krillin, yet he exuded the strongest power level. Short and stocky with pink skin, he was adorned in white bone-like armour that covered his chest, forearms and shins, with horns similar to the second alien growing out from his helmet-like head. He also had a four foot long tail, the tip covered in the same white armour, while he wore a red scouter.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that one's Frieza," Krillin said.

"And they have the Dragonballs," Bulma pointed out.

Sure enough, the blue alien was carrying a Dragonball under both arms, as the purple alien fired an energy blast that destroyed a nearby hut. The small alien, Frieza, watched on with detached interest, before looking up at the hill. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma quickly ducked behind the hill, waiting for the moment when they would get blasted to smithereens.

"Is he coming?" Bulma whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe you should take a look."

"I would, but I actually _like_ my head where it is."

"Guys, quiet," Gohan said, then after a moment, "He's not coming."

He crawled back to the top of the hill, peering over, as the blue alien then took off, minus the Dragonballs, which were now in the hands of the purple alien, as he left with Frieza, flying in the opposite direction. Bulma groaned as she watched the Dragonballs on her radar get further and further away. All she wanted was to wish Yamcha back, but with two Dragonballs in the hands of someone they didn't have a snowball's hope in hell of getting from, the hope of being with Yamcha again got slimmer by the minute.

"Great, so now what?" Bulma asked.

"We find the other Dragonballs," Krillin said, "Hopefully, we can get to them before they do."

**xxxxx**

Vegeta stood in the centre of the carnage, bodies surrounding him as he bounced a Dragonball in one hand. After much persuasion, he had finally managed to obtain the Dragonball, learning that there were six others to collect in order to summon the Eternal Dragon, Poruga, and make his wish. The Namekian who had told him believed that he would be spared. In Vegeta's mind, he spared the Namekian from a slow death, killing him instantly once he got what he wanted. His scouter beeped and Vegeta looked up, a grin on his face when he saw Zarbon approaching. The alien paused in his flight, his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face as he slowly descended and gracefully touched down.

"Vegeta, if you would be so kind to hand that over, I'm sure Lord Frieza would be lenient on your unauthorized trip to that planet," Zarbon announced.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Vegeta said, "See, _Lord_ Frieza is going to get what's coming to you. And you, his little whore, are not going to stand in my way."

Zarbon chuckled to himself, "You forget you place, you stupid monkey."

"My place is _not_ alongside your master. I think I should warn you, _Zarbon_, but my little unauthorized trip has taught me a few things."

"Well, I hope you're still in a learning mood. I have a few things to teach you."

Vegeta smirked, dropping the Dragonball, then removed his scouter, as Zarbon uncrossed his arms and shot at the Saiyan with blinding speed, believing that he could easily snatch up the Dragonball. But to his immense surprise, his face made contact with Vegeta's fist, the sudden blow sending him crashing through a nearby hut. Growling, Zarbon got to his feet and stepped out of the wreckage, as Vegeta cracked his neck and knuckles to loosen them up, then moved fast, his fist slamming into Zarbon's jaw again. Zarbon staggered back, firing a ki blast at close range, which was neatly deflected, as Vegeta's next strike came in the form of a punishing kick that had Zarbon kissing the dirt. He groaned and slowly got up, as a ki blast slammed into his chest, smashing him through a nearby tree, as Vegeta grinned.

"I'm sorry; you were supposed to be teaching me something? Are _you _learning now?"

Zarbon chuckled, wiping blood off his lip, both impressed that the Saiyan had finally been able to draw blood and angered that he did.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Vegeta. I guess you didn't know that I can transform."

"What?" Vegeta cried.

"Watch and learn, fool."

**xxxxx**


	3. Escaping the Ship

Zarbon smirked, as an aura of red energy surrounded him and he began to change. His muscles got larger, as he grew taller to accommodate his new bulk. Scales appeared on his smooth skin, making him appear reptilian and taking away his handsomeness, as his face bulged out, his teeth becoming fangs, his mouth widening to make room for the growth. The aura faded away and Zarbon chuckled to himself, enjoying the look of shock on Vegeta's face.

"I can smell your fear, Vegeta and rightly so," Zarbon smirked, "I'm not the only one who can transform. I know for a fact that Lord Frieza can as well."

"What?" Vegeta cried in shock.

He bounced off the ground from the powerful blow to his head, as Zarbon grabbed his leg and slammed him back into the ground, then stood on his head, threatening to crush it.

"Now, while you're down there, just waiting to die, let me tell you a little story. You know how your pathetic little planet was destroyed by an asteroid," Zarbon said, before leaning down and grinning, "It was actually all Lord Frieza's doing."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded, trying to ignore the pressure on his head.

"Lord Frieza thought that you monkeys might grow too strong and therefore, end up being a threat to him. So, he killed your dear old dad and the rest of your miserable race. It was quite funny, the way your father died. He crumbled easily, like a weakling!"

"Enough!"

Vegeta was engulfed in a red aura and he managed to force himself upwards enough that he could escape from under Zarbon's boot and he whirled around with a swinging punch, but to his annoyance, Zarbon wasn't there. Instead, Zarbon was behind him and Vegeta spat rocks from out of his mouth after having been kicked into the side of a mountain.

"You foul vermin," Vegeta snarled, "I'll destroy you!"

A purple aura surrounded him this time and he launched his Galick Gun energy beam, the same attack he had used against Goku. Zarbon grinned and held his hand out flat, palm up, before firing his own beam of energy, slamming it into Vegeta's attack. Unfortunately for the Saiyan, the same outcome happened and he was overpowered, his own attack getting forced back upon him, while also being hit by Zarbon's Elegant Blaster. There was an explosion, rocks raining down, as Zarbon floated over for a close inspection. Vegeta lay face down and unconscious in the crater, his armour broken and jumpsuit torn, as Zarbon touched down, transforming back into his handsome state, thankful that he could resume this form. There was nothing more he detested than having to turn into that ugly form. But at least it gave him the edge he needed over Vegeta. At first, Zarbon was tempted to kill Vegeta, but then he thought about how much more fun it would be to watch him squirm under Frieza's torture. Deciding that it indeed sounded like the better idea, no matter how much of a nuisance Vegeta could be, torturing him never got old. Throwing the unconscious Saiyan over his shoulder, Zarbon retrieved the Dragonball, then took off into the sky.

**xxxxx**

"Okay, so the next Dragonball is right…about…here," Bulma announced.

"In this giant and possibly deep river?" Krillin asked.

She glanced at the radar to confirm and nodded, as he groaned. Just as he reluctantly decided to get in, there was a mighty splash, with Gohan nowhere to be seen. A moment later, he resurfaced with a huge grin, a Dragonball in the palm of his hand, as he flew back out onto dry land, then shook the water from his hair.

"Maybe we should head back to the ship," Krillin suggested, "I'm getting a little tired."

"And let that Frieza guy get the rest of the Dragonballs?" Bulma asked, "No way."

"But we have two," Gohan pointed out, "He can't make a wish without them. Come on, I'm hungry. Please, Bulma."

Bulma sighed and uncrossed her arms, relenting to their pleas and she opened her motorcycle capsule, strapping the two Dragonballs to the back, as Krillin and Gohan climbed into the tray and then they were off, jetting across the landscape back to Piccolo's ship. Once there, Gohan and Krillin immediately went searching for food, while Bulma headed to the room of archives she had discovered on the journey, wondering if there was anything on Frieza that could perhaps be useful. Once she figured out how to translate the Namekian language, Bulma started her search. Even though Piccolo had been buried for two thousand years on Earth, his ship had still been scanning and cataloguing the numerous events in the universe, such as the destruction of Planet Vegeta as a result of a meteorite strike which saw the entire Saiyan race get completely annihilated, save for a few individuals. The computer beeped and an image of Frieza appeared, as well as a brief synopsis of his history. And what she saw there chilled her to the bone.

Mass murder. Enslavement. Sadistic genocide. Emperor.

"What are we up against here?" Bulma wondered.

**xxxxx**

Zarbon arrived at the huge ship and made his way to the healing tanks, callously dumping the unconscious Vegeta inside a tank, then set the computer to start healing him. Fun as it may be to torture the Saiyan while he was still injured; there was greater satisfaction in inflicting new injuries on a completely unharmed body. Once everything had been set up, Zarbon left with the Dragonball in hand, heading to the throne room, where Frieza and Captain Ginyu were pooling the other Dragonballs they had gathered. As soon as Frieza turned around, Zarbon was on his knees, bowing before his lord.

"My Lord, I have captured Vegeta and another Dragonball."

"Vegeta? What has that foolish monkey done now?" Frieza asked.

"He has renounced your title, my Lord," Zarbon replied, "He wishes to dethrone you."

"He doesn't even have a hope in hell. Where is he?"

"He's recuperating from a small tussle we had. Once he's fully recovered, I will start the interrogation. If he's hunting the Dragonballs, perhaps he'd know where the others are."

"Very well. Let him recover. Perhaps it might make him rethink his mutiny."

"As you wish, sir."

After a few hours, the computer eventually beeped, signaling the completion of the healing process. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, quickly recognizing his location and a small smirk appeared behind his breathing apparatus. His strength had exponentially increased following his fight against Zarbon and he was confident that in a rematch, he'd be able to hold his own. But first, he had to escape the confines of Frieza's ship before Zarbon, Ginyu or, even worst, Frieza arrived. Generating a small ball of energy, Vegeta destroyed his tank, removing all the wires that kept him suspended, as an alarm sounded somewhere within the ship.

"Better get moving, Vegeta," he growled to himself.

He was still adorned in his clothes and thus was dripping wet, but that was the least of his concerns. Already, he could see the pounding footsteps of Frieza's alien soldiers and with a large energy blast, Vegeta blew a hole through the walls, then turned and fired one back at the first of the soldiers, wiping them out completely. His next move was to blast a hole in the roof, before heading deep into the ship, as Frieza, Ginyu and Zarbon soon arrived.

"Damn it, he's escaped," Zarbon cried.

"Well, best you go and find him," Frieza said, "I will not allow him to evade me."

"What shall I do, sir?" Ginyu asked.

"You go and find the rest of the Dragonballs. I'll go and enquire about the password."

All three left, taking several soldiers with them each, as Vegeta grinned. His plan worked and with all three main threats away from the ship, he was free to search it, finding the Dragonballs in the throne room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Vegeta smirked, "To the victor, the spoils."

Using a part of his own energy, he was able to levitate the Dragonballs, before leaving the ship and heading in the direction of his own space pod. At least there, he figured he could hide them before going out to search for the others. He had three and now he needed to find the other four. Overcome with the desire to see Frieza destroyed, Vegeta buried the Dragonballs near his pod, before lifting off into the sky and sent off in a random direction. Perhaps there was another village that he could 'persuade' to hand over their Dragonball. All he knew was that he had to find them before Frieza or Ginyu did. But as he was flying over a large stretch of land, something caught Vegeta's eye that made him stop in surprise. A large ship rested near a river and a young woman with a blue streak in her brown hair was sitting on the banks, staring at the water. He had never seen her before, but he could admit to himself that she was quite beautiful. Then, he felt two familiar power levels and watched as Kakarot's son and some other human exited the ship, joining the woman.

_"So, Kakarot's boy is here. His power has increased since we last met. I could kill him, make Kakarot suffer, but if Frieza is truly capable of transforming, I may need their help to either fight him or find the Dragonballs."_

Just then, he sensed another power level swiftly approaching, narrowly avoiding the energy blast and therefore drawing the attention of Bulma, Gohan and Krillin when it exploded against a distant hill, as Zarbon made his appearance once more.

"Vegeta, it's time for you to die now," Zarbon said.

"Go ahead and try, fool," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms, "This time, it's you who dies."

**xxxxx**


	4. Zarbon's Final Bow

"Oh man, Vegeta is here?" Krillin cried, "I can see so many ways this doesn't end well."

"Who's the blue guy?" Bulma wondered, "He's handsome."

"Vegeta, I'm beginning to think you want me to find you," Zarbon said, "The way you're flying about, flaring your power level, it's like you're a glutton for punishment."

"Well, I just needed you away from your master. Makes you easier to kill," Vegeta smirked.

"Kill me? Vegeta, please, you can barely lay a finger on me."

"Why don't you transform and we'll put that to the test?"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" Zarbon asked.

"What are they doing?" Gohan asked, "Think we should help Vegeta?"

"Why would we do that?" Krillin said, "He's the bad guy."

"So is the other guy. And we might need Vegeta's help to get the Dragonballs."

"Have you lost your mind, Gohan?"

"He's got a point," Bulma said, "Vegeta is the lesser of two evils."

"And he's more likely to kill us than team up. He helped kill Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo."

"Very well, Vegeta, I shall grant you your wish," Zarbon said, "Time to die."

"I can hardly wait," Vegeta smirked.

Zarbon uncrossed his arms and hunched, gathering his power together and pushing it upwards, his body changing to accommodate the increase of his power. Both Gohan and Krillin stared in shock, sensing his power level rapidly skyrocket, while Bulma's look changed to one of horror upon seeing the ugly transformation. Vegeta waited patiently for the transformation to finish, as Zarbon grinned, showing off his razor sharp fangs. Eager for the kill, he flew at Vegeta, reaching for him, but to his immense surprise, Vegeta had performed a counter, his elbow slamming right into Zarbon's chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

"You know how you were saying about Frieza fearing that we were getting too strong?" Vegeta said, as if he was talking about the weather, "Well, every time we fight, we get stronger. Every time we have a near-death experience, we get stronger. Get the hint?"

As if to prove his point, Vegeta slammed his fists onto Zarbon's head, smashing him into the ground nearby Bulma, Gohan and Krillin, all who were thrown by the shockwave thrown off by the impact. Smirking, Vegeta floated to the ground, as Zarbon slowly picked himself up.

"No way. There is no way you're stronger than me! That was just a fluke!"

Vegeta shrugged, "If you say so."

Zarbon lunged at Vegeta, swinging his fists, but to his increasing frustration, the Saiyan was easily dodging his blows and even had the audacity to have a bored look on his face. Finally catching one of Zarbon's fists, Vegeta started to land powerful blows to his body.

"Tell me, Zarbon, is that a fluke? Is this a fluke? Tell me, how about this one? Or this one!"

His fist smashed Zarbon in the face and he collapsed to the ground, blood streaming from his nose, while Bulma, Krillin and Gohan all watched on, horrified by the brutal beating. Vegeta smirked as he placed his boot on Zarbon's chest and pressed hard, hearing bones crack.

"Gonna yield, Zarbon?"

"Vegeta, please don't kill me," Zarbon said, "You want to kill Frieza, right? I can help you. I know him best, I can get you access to him for a killing blow."

"Really? How interesting."

He removed his boot and stepped back, as Zarbon suddenly fired an energy blast at close range. Vegeta hit the ground hard, but managed to avoid Zarbon's fist in time, getting to his feet and quickly launching a kick into Zarbon's face. Zarbon snarled and started throwing punches, but once again, Vegeta dodged each and every one, before taking a step back, as red energy appeared around his right fist. As Zarbon threw another punch, Vegeta stepped forth, his energy-coated fist impaling Zarbon straight through the stomach. Zarbon gagged, blood flying from his mouth, while Bulma screamed at the sheer brutality of the attack.

"Vegeta…please…I beg you…spare me," Zarbon pleaded.

"Ha. Highly unlikely. Consider this payback for all those years you tormented me."

"Vegeta, no!"

Vegeta ignored him, releasing the energy and blasting it straight out through Zarbon's back, the energy taking him through the air and depositing him into the nearby river. After watching the body sink with satisfaction, Vegeta headed to the banks and washed the blood off his arm, before turning around to face Bulma, Gohan and Krillin, the latter who freaked out and hid behind Bulma, ignoring the disapproving glare from her.

"So, I assume you are here for the Dragonballs," Vegeta said, "Want to resurrect those losers who Nappa killed?"

"Hey, those were our friends," Krillin said, stepping out from behind Bulma, "Well, except for Piccolo. He was more Gohan's friend, I guess."

"Well, too bad, I'm using them first. I need them to get rid of Frieza."

"We can help you," Gohan said, "You help find the Dragonballs and we'll help you fight Frieza. The three of us should be enough."

"Boy, you have no clue at all. The three of us aren't even enough against Frieza."

"But you can still help with the Dragonballs, right?" Bulma said, before drawing one of her guns, "Or do I have to make you help us?"

Vegeta smirked in amusement at the woman. He had to admire her courage. Not many stood up to him with a threat and lived to tell about it. If he did have to go into battle against Frieza with help, he would choose her over the bald monk who was clearly stronger than her, yet hid behind her in his presence. That cowardice just wouldn't suffice against Frieza.

"Fine. I already have three Dragonballs. There's another two to collect, right?" Vegeta said.

"That's right," Gohan said, extending an olive branch, "And we have a device that can track them. We should have no problem finding them before Frieza does."

"Alright. Let's get started."

**xxxxx**

Frieza slowly descended in the ruin village, using his scouter to scan for any living individuals. It suddenly beeped, indicating a high power level, although in Frieza's opinion, it was quite pathetic, nowhere in league with his. But perhaps this strong being might know about the password that Frieza had heard he would need in order to activate the dragon. The scent of victory was in the air and Frieza felt he was very close to achieving immortality.

"Excuse me, don't be rude. I know you're in there, so you might as well come out."

"Why have you come back?" Nail asked, stepping out of the hut, "Is your bloodlust not sated? Do you still feel the need to destroy until nothing is left?"

"That can come later, after I have the password and my immortality," Frieza said.

"I see. And what makes you think I know the password?"

"You're telling me you don't? You're the strongest Namekian I've encountered, so it would make sense, but if you don't know it, then I suppose I should just kill you."

"You are correct," Nail said, just as Frieza raised his finger, "I do know the password. However, I am not going to hand it over willingly to you."

"Oh, you're going to make me work for my immortality. But I suppose if I'm going to live forever, then what's a few minutes beating you into a pulp to make you talk?"

Nail remained solemn as he got into a fighting stance, "I trust you'll find that I'm not like my fellow brothers. I will not yield to you so easily."

Frieza smirked, "We'll just see about that."

_"I hope I can buy you enough time, Dende."_

**xxxxx**

Beads of sweat ran down his brow, as Goku pushed himself beyond his limit, weighed down by the pressure of gravity equivalent to one hundred times that of Earth's. His muscles were tense as he slowly rose up on his hands, fighting against the overwhelming gravity that threatened to destroy him. Any ordinary human would have been crushed, but due to his alien nature and unique physique, Goku was able to handle it…barely. Even training on King Kai's planet was nothing compared to the punishment he was putting himself through. It was a brand new feature that Buma's father had created and installed on the enlarged space pod to assist Goku on his training. But while it was an intense and gruelling session to be pushing himself this far, Goku could feel himself getting stronger with each half-crunch and push-up he performed. He wasn't entirely sure what awaited him on Namek, but he wanted to be ready for anything, the results of his training being transmitted back to Earth for Bulma's father to analyse and offer him tips for improvement. During the last transmission they had, Bulma's father predicted that by the time Goku got to Namek, he would be able to handle anything sent his way, even a rematch against Vegeta if need be, something that Goku felt was a possibility, given how Vegeta left Earth swearing revenge.

_"I hope you guys are okay. I'm nearly there. Just wait that little bit longer."_

**xxxxx**


	5. The Power of Ginyu

Nail coughed up blood, pain wracking his body, as Frieza looked at his nails in a bored manner, before slamming a light kick to the Namekian's ribs, but it was enough to break a few bones and flip the young warrior onto his back.

"I tire of playing your stupid little game, slug," Frieza said, "I'm beginning to think you actually don't know the password at all. Perhaps there is someone else who does."

"No, I am the only one who was entrusted with the password," Nail gasped painfully.

"So stop wasting my time and give me the damn password. If you do, I just might let you live."

Nail chuckled, "I know what you power-hungry tyrants are like. You spare no one in your quest for domination and destruction. I know you'll kill me if I tell you."

He cried out when Frieza's tail slapped against his broken ribs, as it then flicked him across the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Nail coughed in agony, as Frieza approached him, a small ball of energy, about the size of a marble, hovering above his index finger.

"You see this, Namekian? This has enough power to destroy your entire planet and wipe you all out from existence. Give me the password and while you may die, I promise to spare your pathetic planet. Do we have a deal?"

"You can't kill me. The fate of the Dragonballs are tied to me. If you kill me, you'll destroy the Dragonballs for good. They'll turn to stone and you'll never get your wish."

"You're lying," Frieza growled, grabbing Nail by his robe and hauling him up.

Nail smirked, "Are you sure about that, Frieza? Are you willing to test that theory?"

Frieza snarled, tempted to blast a hole through the Namekian's head, but refrained from doing so, even though it was painful for him to resist. Instead, he extinguished the Death Ball and backhanded Nail, then dropped him and planted a foot onto his chest, lightly applying pressure. Nail did his best not to scream, but the pain became too much and he screamed.

"That's it, slug, sing for me. Oh, how I love the cries of agony."

**xxxxx**

Gohan ventured into the dark, derelict hut, using an energy ball as a light source, as he located what he was looking for: the four-star Dragonball. Picking it up with a grin, he descended from the tall pillar of rock, rejoining the others and putting the Dragonball into the tray of Bulma's motorcycle. Vegeta stood to the side near the river, playing with his scouter. Thankfully, Frieza was on the other side of the planet, while Captain Ginyu wasn't anywhere to be found and that was troubling the prince of Saiyans. He glanced over at the trio, noticing the Dragonball, which meant they only had one more to find. One more and then his wish for immortality could be granted, allowing him the edge he needed to defeat Frieza. His eyes then wandered from the Dragonball to Bulma, seeing her smile and he wondered what she was smiling about, apart from the fact that they only needed one more Dragonball.

"Great, let's start looking for the next one," she said.

"About time," Vegeta said, turning away from the river, "The sooner I can wish for my immortality, the better."

"Somehow I've got the feeling that it won't be better for us," Krillin told Gohan quietly.

"I heard that, Earthling! You'll do your best to not annoy me if you wish to keep breathing."

"Hey, if you want your wish, you'll learn to play nice with others," Bulma snapped at Vegeta, "Not everything has to be about you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took to the sky, with Krillin and Gohan slowly following him, as Bulma sighed in frustration and checked the Dragonball radar, before starting her motorcycle and setting off in direction of the final Dragonball, the others trailing behind her. The radar beeped and she looked at it, surprised to find that the other six Dragonballs were coming straight for them. Vegeta's scouter flashed a warning, as a red energy blast burst out of nowhere and struck Bulma's motorcycle, destroying it in an explosion and hurtling her through the air, but Vegeta caught her in time, before descending to the ground, as Gohan and Krillin beside them to check on their friend, but apart from some dust, she was fine.

"What the hell was that?" Krillin cried.

"Captain Ginyu," Vegeta replied.

He had already set Bulma down and turned in the direction of where the blast had come from, as Captain Ginyu descended before the group, arms crossed over his chest and a wide grin on his face, while the Dragonballs were hovering around him, upheld by an unseen force. The four-star Dragonball that Gohan held began glowing in resonance due to the closeness of its siblings.

"I guess I have to thank you for finding the last Dragonball for me," Captain Ginyu chuckled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get them back to Lord Frieza."

"How did you manage to find the ones I took?" Vegeta asked.

"You obviously didn't hide them very well, Vegeta. And they say you're smart."

"Give me the Dragonballs."

"You're not in any position to demand anything," Captain Ginyu smirked, "You may have been able to kill Zarbon pretty easily, but you're nothing compared to me."

"You underestimate me, Ginyu. And that will be your downfall," Vegeta said.

"Arrogant fool."

A red aura burst into appearance around Vegeta and he suddenly shot for Ginyu, his fist slamming into the alien's jaw. Ginyu took a step back from the blow, as Vegeta landed before him and prepared to launch another attack, but stopped short when Ginyu began to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do, prince? How can you call yourself an elite with that low-level attack?"

"Fine, how about this?"

Vegeta launched into another punch, but to his surprise, Ginyu easily caught his fist and smacked him into the ground. Bulma had her handguns drawn, but she knew that they were pointless against whatever they were facing. Still, their presence in her hands made her feel a little safer, as she watched Vegeta get kicked along the ground.

"Krillin, we should do something," Gohan said.

"Like what?" Krillin replied, "Act as punching bags like Vegeta?"

"Better than standing here watching."

Gohan powered up his aura and flew at Captain Ginyu, who casually batted him aside while looking at Vegeta, but Gohan wasn't to be deterred that easily and he fired the Masenko straight in Captain Ginyu's back, surprising him.

"Oh, do you want some as well, huh kid? Alright, I'll play."

Captain Ginyu responded with his own energy blast that pelted Gohan through the air. Krillin formed an energy disc in his hand and launched it, only for Ginyu to easily dodge it. Vegeta got to his feet, enraged at how easily he was being smacked around and he flew at Ginyu, finally landing a blow and swiftly followed it by another two, but when he tried to follow up with a kick, Ginyu caught his leg and crushed him to the ground with a blow to his chest. Vegeta gasped for breath, his ribs feeling like they had been broken by that blow. Fortunately, any blows meant for him were directed to Gohan and Krillin instead, mainly the former, who was trying so hard to defend him. Vegeta wasn't sure why, but he pushed up from the ground, slamming his shoulder into Ginyu's stomach. Surprisingly, the sudden attack had been enough to throw Ginyu off balance, as Vegeta flew back, flaring his aura and began charging his Galick Gun attack. Ginyu saw him and snarled, holding out his own hand, but his energy blast was fired at Krillin instead, as Vegeta fired the huge energy beam. Bulma watched in amazement as the beam struck Ginyu and demolished the surrounding area.

"You think he's done it?" Gohan asked.

Krillin freaked out, "No way!"

"Hey, Vegeta, let me show you how it's really done," Ginyu smirked.

A red aura of energy flared up around him as he held his hand out towards Vegeta. The prince was still in a state of shock at how his attack had no effect on the captain and by the time he finally snapped out of it, it was too late. Ginyu's energy beam hit him dead on, creating a small explosion that burned a crater in the ground, with an unconscious Vegeta lying in the middle. Both Krillin and Gohan were horrified at how easily Vegeta had been defeated, while Ginyu chuckled, impressed with himself, before looking up at the pair.

"Time for your turn."

He flew at them with surprising speed, smashing Krillin towards the ground, then fired an energy blast at him, before avoiding Gohan's energy blast. Growling, the young boy flew at Ginyu, but he flipped over Gohan while kicking him in the neck and Bulma was able to hear the sound of Gohan's neck breaking from the powerful blow, even from her position.

"Oh god no," she cried, rushing to the falling Gohan.

"Hmph, pathetic," Ginyu said, crossing his arms over his chest, as his scouter beeped, "Who the hell is that?"

He looked towards the sky, as an enlarged space pod entered the atmosphere, slowly descending to the ground nearby. Ginyu's scouter continued beeping, a warning flashing on the screen as a power level appeared. Ginyu frowned, looking at the space pod as it finally landed, dust rising up around it. The door opened and Goku stepped out.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ginyu wondered.

**xxxxx**


	6. To Wish Upon a Dragonball

The second he felt Gohan's dwindling power level, Goku launched himself into the air and was by his son's side in a matter of seconds, his heart wracked with agony at seeing the amount of pain his son was in. Retrieving a senzu bean, Goku slipped it into Gohan's mouth and forced him to eat it, a sigh of relief escaping him when Gohan began to move.

"Dad, is that really you?" the young boy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me, son, I'm here. Don't worry; I'll take care of this now."

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" Captain Ginyu cried.

However, he was ignored as Goku then floated over to Krillin and fed him a senzu bean as well, then saw Bulma crouching beside an unconscious Vegeta. Floating over his friend, Goku crouched beside Vegeta and peered into the bag. Only one left. He glanced at his rival and made the decision. Rolling Vegeta onto his back, Goku then fed him a senzu bean.

"Goku, man, as good as it is to see you, are you sure that's a good idea?" Krillin asked.

"That's it, I've had enough, Mr-whoever-you-are," Captain Ginyu bellowed, "I'm going to teach you the respect you should have for someone as prestigious as me!"

"Kakarot?" Vegeta groaned as he opened his eyes, "What the hell?"

"Good to see you're awake, Vegeta," Goku said, then looked up at Ginyu, "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"Kakarot, don't antagonize him. He is way stronger than all of us."

"If you say so."

Striding over the alien, Goku positioned himself right in front of Ginyu and held his hands out. Growling, Ginyu swung his fist, but to his amazement, his blow didn't connect.

"Missed," Goku grinned from behind Ginyu, "Wanna try that one again?"

Ginyu whirled around with another punch, but again, for some reason, it didn't connect. Starting to get really frustrated, Ginyu fired an energy blast and watched in horror as Goku simply smacked it aside without batting an eye, while Gohan, Krillin and even Vegeta were shocked at what they were seeing. The alien who has so easily batted them around like they were nothing just mere minutes ago was now unable to lay a single finger on Goku.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," Goku grinned.

"Why, you!" Ginyu shouted.

He drew his fist back, but gasped in pain, Goku's elbow buried deep into his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. Staggering back, Ginyu clutched at his chest, horrified at what he was facing. He considered himself the strongest fighter in the entire universe, apart from Frieza of course, but this…Saiyan had easily overpowered him with only one move.

"No way. It's impossible!" Ginyu cried.

"You've got one chance to turn around and leave this planet," Goku said, "I don't wish to kill you, but I can always beat you into a pulp. Your choice."

"You're not going to beat me, low-level trash!"

Goku sighed and rolled his eyes, "I was really hoping to avoid this."

Ginyu roared and lunged, as Goku flared his Kaioken aura and disappeared in a flash of red light. Ginyu gagged, blows slamming into his body faster than he could see and a second later, he was curled up into a ball on the ground, whimpering in pain as Goku appeared before him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Give up?"

Ginyu breathed heavily, blood dripping from his lips, when he suddenly grinned and raised his fingers. Goku felt the energy suddenly expand beneath his feet and was unable to do anything as he was caught within a giant explosion that leveled the entire area. Krillin and Gohan had gotten Bulma away from the blast radius in time, while Ginyu was lying near the crater, chuckling to himself. At least he was until Vegeta came flying down out of nowhere, his knee crushing Ginyu's throat and killing him instantly.

"Is he okay?" Gohan asked, flying into the crater.

His father lay at the bottom of the crater, covered in numerous cuts, bruises and scratches, his orange shirt tatted and rips through his pants, as Gohan gently picked him up and flew out of the crater.

"Oh man, he looks pretty bad," Krillin said, "What about those bean things he had?"

"None left," Goku panted, "I gave the last one to Vegeta."

"Did you only have three?" Bulma asked.

"No, I had more, but training under a hundred times gravity can take a lot out of you."

"We'll need Kakarot to help fight Frieza," Vegeta said, picking him up.

"Hey, put him down!" Krillin cried.

"He needs healing, you idiot and the only thing we have is at Frieza's ship. Woman, make sure all those Dragonballs are still intact!"

"Excuse me?" Bulma said, cocking an eyebrow, "Who are you to give me orders?"

"I am the prince of Saiyans. Get over it."

He took to the skies, as Gohan and Krillin reluctantly followed after him. Bulma greatly considered shooting the 'prince of Saiyans', but she knew that was pointless, so she gathered up the Dragonballs, which were thankfully left unharmed from the fight, and dumped them into the tray of her back-up motorcycle, before taking after the group. Arriving at Frieza's ship, Vegeta took Goku to the healing room and placed him inside a pod, before setting the machine. As the pod filled with water and began the healing process, Vegeta sat nearby, ready to protect Goku if Frieza was to suddenly return. Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin were waiting for Bulma as she finally arrived at the ship and removed the glowing Dragonballs.

"Great, so now that we have them all, how do we activate them?" Krillin asked.

"You need the password!"

All three whirled around, with Bulma drawing her guns, but they relaxed when they saw young Dende approaching them. He looked worn out, like he had been flying for a while.

"Okay and what's the password?" Bulma asked.

"It's Porunga," Dende replied.

Almost instantly, the Dragonballs glowed brightly, the sky around them turning as dark as night, as a white beam of light appeared, slowly taking shape until it had formed into a dragon. But this wasn't anything like the Earth dragon Bulma had seen. This one was much different; more human-looking if that could be said.

"You who have awakened me, I shall grant you three wishes," Porunga said.

And apparently it could also talk.

"Three wishes?" Krillin said, "We only need one. What are we gonna do with the other two?"

Gohan was quiet for a moment, having a look of concentration on his face, but neither Bulma nor Krillin noticed, still staring in awe at the dragon, until the former stepped forth to make her wish, but Gohan was suddenly in front of her.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I was just talking to Piccolo in my mind," Gohan replied, "He said that for the first wish, bring him back to life. The second wish is to bring him here. He's promised to help us fight against Frieza. Then you can use the third wish."

"You're talking to dead people now?" Krillin asked, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"I'm serious guys. We have to."

"Well, alright then," Bulma said, then turned to Porunga, "For our first wish, can you bring back Piccolo from the dead. Uh, Piccolo's the Namekian who tried-"

"It is done," Porunga interrupted her.

"Oh. Great. Well, for our second wish, can you bring him here to Planet Namek?"

"It is done. What is your third and final wish?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

All four whirled around to see an enraged Vegeta stepping off the ship.

"You summoned the dragon without inviting me? Even though I helped you search for them and I helped you fight against Ginyu, you do this BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Calm the hell down," Bulma said coolly, aiming her gun at him, "We only used two of the wishes, but I don't know about letting you have the third wish. An immortal Vegeta is _not_ something I want hanging around."

"And yet, it is your best chance against Frieza," Vegeta said.

"I'll keep that in mind before I make the next wish."

**xxxxx**

"What is the darkness all about?" Frieza asked, looking into the sky, "I thought the two suns never set here on Namek."

"He did it," Nail gasped, "He gave them the password."

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that while I've been wasting my time for the password, some little scum friend of yours has given it to Vegeta. No! NOT MY WISH!"

Flaring his red aura, Frieza shot off into the sky, intent on reaching the dragon and making his wish, as Nail collapsed against the ground, his wounds starting to get the better of him. But something caught his bruised eyes and he looked up to see a cloaked figure descending beside him. Even though the person had his hood up, Nail knew who it was.

"About time you finally showed up," he chuckled weakly, "Piccolo."

"Hmph," Piccolo grunted, "It does feel good to be home after so long."

**xxxxx**


	7. The Fight for the Universe Begins

"Piccolo, he is too strong," Nail gasped, "You can't fight him alone."

"And what do you propose to do about it?" Piccolo asked, kneeling beside him.

"We merge bodies. Surely you know of the Namekian fusion technique?"

"I do, but what makes you think I want you banging around in my head?"

"Because together, we can defeat Frieza. Trust me, Piccolo, it's the only way. I know that our race have had our differences with you, but you're now our last hope. Please?"

"Fine," Piccolo said at last.

Weakly, Nail placed his hand against Piccolo's chest, as there was a flash of light and the next minute, Nail was gone, having been absorbed into Piccolo. He straightened, dizzy with the sudden power surge, Nail's memories rushing through his head. With the power now charging through his body, Piccolo was convinced that he was capable of destroying Frieza and avenging his fallen race. Having been placed in Heaven due to his sacrifice, Piccolo was able to watch as Frieza slowly tore Namek apart, mercilessly killing the Namekians in his mad quest for immortality. But now he was alive again, thanks to Gohan and Piccolo knew he had to repay the favour by protecting Gohan from Frieza. Flaring his blue aura, Piccolo took off, seeking out Gohan's power level and flying straight towards him.

_"Hang on, Gohan, I'm coming."_

**xxxx**

Just before Vegeta could make his wish, Porunga began to fade, disappearing completely as the Dragonballs turned to stone. His rage soared at having lost his opportunity and he turned to Dende, gripping the young Namekian by the front of his robes.

"What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"Nail must have died. That means the Dragonballs are useless," Dende replied.

"Oh, now isn't that a shame. All that time wasted," said a new voice.

Vegeta froze, letting Dende go and he turned around slowly to see Frieza standing nearby, his arms crossed behind his back and a look of calm rage on his face.

"Vegeta, you have severely disappointed me," Frieza said, "You used to be my favourite. I guess this means I'll have to put you in your place. Which would be in the ground!"

"If you think I'm afraid of you, Frieza, you're wrong," Vegeta said, "I'm a lot stronger than before and I think you'll find you've met your match."

"Hardly."

"Well, come on then, unless you're afraid."

Vegeta slid back on his feet, his body trembling as he struggled to hold off Frieza's fist. The small tyrant had moved that fast that Vegeta was barely able to block in time, the force of the blow sending out shockwaves that blasted Bulma off her feet, but she was caught by Krillin, who touched down, his jaw hanging down in fear and awe of Frieza's power.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, what was that you were saying?" Frieza smiled sinisterly.

His other fist slammed into Vegeta's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him, as his tail snapped around into the side of Vegeta's head, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta rolled away in time from Frieza's foot smashing into the ground and he fired an energy blast at close range, but Frieza casually batted aside, before having to block Vegeta's high kick.

"Really, Vegeta, is this the best you can do?" Frieza asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe you're just not much of a challenge," Vegeta said, before slamming his other foot into Frieza's face and flipping away, "If you transform, then I'll actually try."

Frieza wiped the blood from his nose, as a red aura surrounded him and he grinned. It was very rare that he transformed, but if Vegeta wanted to die, then he would happily grant him that request. Besides, there was nothing more satisfying than seeing his victims terrified at his visage. So with that in mind, Frieza began to transform, his body expanding in size, doubling in height and muscle mass, his horns turning upwards and his power level surged. Vegeta's jaw dropped, wondering what he had gotten himself into, as the transformed Frieza now towered over him and with a single blow; Vegeta was kissing dirt far away.

"Holy cow," Gohan cried.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Krillin moaned, "We're so screwed."

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, as Frieza slammed the Saiyan's head into the ground with his foot.

"You are nothing more than a bug, Vegeta," Frieza grinned, "One that demands crushing. But because you were my favourite, I'm going to take my time, make you beg for death."

Vegeta was flicked onto his back from a tail swipe, as Frieza raised his hand, but a ki blast suddenly struck him in the back of the head and he whirled around in anger, seeing a cloaked figure hovering in the air. Gohan saw the newcomer and a smile came to his face.

"It's Piccolo!"

"Another Namekian," Frieza said, "Nothing more than a bunch of weak slugs."

"Let's see you say that after I'm done with you," Piccolo said.

He removed his robes, revealing his white armour and the next second, Frieza was flying through the air, blood dropping onto the ground from his split lip. Catching himself, Frieza wiped away the blood, amused at the power of this new Namekian. Flying straight at Piccolo, Frieza threw a punch, surprised when Piccolo easily caught his fist.

"You call yourself an emperor, yet you are nothing more than a power-hungry mongrel who delights in harming others," Piccolo said, "The universe has no place for one like you."

"Shut up, slug!"

Frieza swung his other fist, which Piccolo ducked and he whirled around with a sideways kick. Frieza blocked the attack and struck Piccolo in the back, but then his face was crushed by Piccolo's elbow. His tail whipped around, but Piccolo caught it and used it to slam Frieza into the ground, then brought his foot down towards Frieza's head. Rolling away, Frieza was back onto his feet, kicking Piccolo in the chest and he followed up with a flip that slammed the Namekian into the ground. Swiftly back onto his feet, Piccolo deflected Frieza's fist, striking him across the face with a backhand, the pair rising into the air with their dueling.

"Whoa, look at Piccolo go!" Gohan cried, "He's giving it to Frieza."

"They're completely even," Krillin said, noticing that Bulma was trying to wake Vegeta up, "Bulma, what are you doing?"

"If you guys are going to keep standing there, then Piccolo isn't going to win," Bulma replied as she slapped Vegeta, "He needs help."

Just then, Dende floated down and brought his hands before Vegeta. His palms began glowing, transferring to Vegeta and he woke up, his injuries completely healed. He looked around wildly for a moment, before seeing Piccolo and Frieza battling each other.

"Isn't that the guy Nappa killed?" he asked, "How is he back?"

"The Dragonballs, duh," Bulma replied, "Now go help him."

Piccolo's fist slammed into Frieza's stomach and he floated back, winded from the blow. He was quite surprised that the Namekian was able to equal him in both strength and speed and that annoyed him. He had underestimated Piccolo and it was starting to cost him, but thankfully for Frieza, he still had another transformation that would give him the edge.

"So, you're strong," Frieza said, "But I'm just getting warmed up. Tell me, how do you like your guts? Still in your body or ripped out and devoured?"

"Shut up and die," Piccolo cried.

He flew forth with a punch, but Frieza dodged it, flying back out of the way, before hunching over. His red aura flared up as a ball of energy surrounded him, his body transforming once more. This time, however, his body shrank in size, his skin turning completely white and completely streamlined due to his disappearing horns. Purple marks etched his head, shoulders, forearms and shins, while his tail gained another foot and his power level increased to the point that Piccolo knew that no one stood a chance. Sure enough, in the next second, he was struck to the ground with a very fast and powerful blow, an energy blast following after him. An explosion erupted, Gohan crying out for his mentor and when the cloud of dust faded, Piccolo was lying in a crater, his armour cracked and broken.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Dende said.

He flew down to Piccolo, performing the same technique he used on Vegeta, healing Piccolo of his wounds as Frieza watched on with interest, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dende, thank you," Piccolo said, "Nail has a task for you. I know this may seem sudden, but it's important. He wants you to carry on for him. Become the new master."

"I don't know what you mean," Dende said.

Piccolo placed his hand on Dende's head and the young Namekian gasped as the power was transferred to him and he knew what Nail wanted for him. The power and ownership of the Dragonballs now belonged to him, but before he could contemplate his new role and have the Dragonballs reactivated, an energy blast completely incinerated him.

"NO!" Piccolo cried.

"We'll be having none of that," Frieza said, "You're meant to die."

He had to smack an energy blast aside, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Vegeta floated up before him, arms crossed over his chest, hovering proud and confident. His strength had been increased thanks to Dende's healing and he was confident that he could defeat Frieza.

"No, I think it's you who's meant to die. Are you ready, Frieza?"

"Oh, please stop boring me."

Vegeta flared his aura, charging his power and he flew at Frieza, fist cocked back.

**xxxxx**

AN: Yes, I decided to cut out Frieza's third form. It's not like he was in that form for very long anyway, so I didn't see the point for this adaption.


	8. The Rage of Goku

The machine beeped and the liquid began to drain from the tank. Goku felt completely revitalized, his strength increased from the healing process and he was itching to get out. The whole time he had been recovering, he was able to sense the battle that raged outside. He was surprised to sense Piccolo's arrival, but it was Frieza's that caught him by surprise. Goku had to admit that this upcoming fight was nothing he had ever faced before. He knew he was way out of his league, but he knew he had to try. The whole universe was counting on him. As soon as the liquid was drained, Goku flew out of the tank, leaving the ship and flying as fast as he could to the battlefield. There, he saw a beaten, bruised and bloody Vegeta in Frieza's grip, as the tyrant then threw the prince aside carelessly, before looking up at him. Goku slowly descended, noticing that the others were hanging back after witnessing Vegeta being brutally pummeled, but they all cheered up upon seeing Goku.

"Another Saiyan? How many of you monkeys are there?" Frieza asked.

"So, you're Frieza?" Goku said, "I'm Goku. Now that we've got pleasantries out of the way, how about we start fighting?"

"Kakarot," Vegeta choked through a mouthful of blood, "Finish him…please."

Frieza pointed his index finger at Vegeta and fired a thin beam of energy that pierced him straight through the heart. Vegeta gasped and choked, falling against the ground as blood pooled around him. Bulma cried out at the execution, while Goku had fallen beside his rival's side, pulling the dying prince into his arms.

"Kakarot…he was the one…who destroyed our race," Vegeta gasped, his life fading fast, "I had no choice…but to serve him…please, I beg you…avenge us."

He let out his last breath, dying in Goku's arms. The last pureblood Saiyan laid his rival to the ground, struggling to hold back his tears and instead, he turned his sorrow into anger, standing up and facing Frieza, who appeared more interested in picking his nails.

"Now that the vermin is dead, time to extinguish the last of your pathetic race," Frieza said.

"I promise you, I'm going to make you pay!" Goku cried.

His blue aura flared up around him, the ground quaking beneath his feet, rocks flying up into the sky from his power. Frieza squinted at Goku, seeing a challenge and he grinned. Suddenly, Goku's power level doubled, as his aura turned fiery red.

"Kaioken times two!"

He flew at amazing speed, his fist smashing into Frieza's jaw. Caught by surprise, Frieza was thrown back by the powerful attack, but he managed to stop himself in time, catching Goku's next punch with his fist. But Goku wasn't to be deterred and his leg snapped around towards Frieza's head. Ducking the kick, Frieza did a full spin, his tail smacking into Goku and throwing him aside. Flipping over to push off the ground, Goku flew at Frieza again, throwing another punch. Frieza leaned out of the way, dropping backwards as his foot slammed into Goku's stomach, booting him into the sky. Cupping his hands together as he flew backwards, Goku fired a quick Kamehameha Wave, but Frieza flew out of the way, the others having to take to the skies as the energy wave destroyed the small island they had been on. The island crumbled and sank between the water surface, taking Vegeta's body with it.

"Oh…my…God," Krillin gasped, "Goku is a beast!"

"He can do it," Gohan cried, "My dad can beat him!"

"Amazing," Piccolo whispered as he watched his former rival, "He's…something else."

Bulma stared at the ocean where the island had been, wondering why a single tear was running down her cheek from Vegeta's death. She couldn't understand why it was affecting her, but she felt the same way now as when Yamcha had died. Did she care for the prince? Meanwhile, Frieza and Goku slowly descended upon another island, the latter removing his tattered orange shirt to reveal his dark blue training shirt.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Frieza said, "But I must warn you: I'm barely trying."

"Don't worry, neither am I," Goku said, "But it's time to stop playing around. Kaioken times three!"

His aura and strength tripled and he flew at Frieza, as the tyrant met him in mid-air. Frieza blocked Goku's blow with his shin, his other foot snapping around into Goku's face and he delivered a third kick that had Goku sinking beneath the water's surface. Regaining his bearings, Goku blasted out of the ocean and back into the sky, heading straight for Frieza. He swung his fist, but Frieza dodged it and casually backhanded him, blood flying from Goku's split lip. Flying back, Goku shot in again, going with a kick, but Frieza ducked and whirled around, his tail wrapping around the Saiyan's throat. Goku gasped for air, the tail constricting and cutting off his lungs. Frieza picked at his nails again, but pain suddenly shot through him when Goku bit his tail, allowing him to slip free. Angered, especially when he saw the teeth marks blemishing his smooth skin, Frieza struck Goku across the face, then kicked him in the stomach. Gagging for breath, Goku tumbled through the air from the next blow and he attempted another attack. In a counterattack, Frieza held his hands out, trapping Goku within a ball of energy, before tossing him across the sky. Goku pounded against the surface of the energy ball, trying to break out, but he was only freed when a kick from Frieza had the ball exploding against another island. Goku slowly got to his feet, his body trembling from the exertion of the Kaioken wearing on his body and he knew he needed a different tactic.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Goku can't do it," Piccolo said, "He can increase his power as much as he like, but it won't be enough."

"Do you really have to say things like that?" Krillin said.

"Be realistic! Can't you sense Frieza's power level? It is unlike anything we've ever faced before. The two goons you took out before were mere insects compared to Frieza."

Frieza crossed his arms over his chest, patiently waiting. He had to admit that this was the first time he had ever met someone who could provide a challenge for him in his most powerful form, apart from his father and brother. In the very rare times Frieza had taken this form, no-one could ever match up to his immense power, but here was this Saiyan whose first blow had been the most pain he felt since his father last struck him. But still, the Saiyan's efforts were in vain, since Frieza knew he could easily crush him without even trying.

"Come on, Goku, you can do this," Krillin said, "I know you can."

_"I have to keep trying,"_ Goku thought, _"I can't give up. Everyone's depending on me. I have to do this, for Vegeta, for the Saiyan race, for Earth, for the universe!"_

"Are you going to just stand there?" Frieza called out, "I'm getting bored."

The Kaioken aura flared up around Goku once more, but he kept increasing his power, pushing past his limits. This was what he had been training for, the one hundred times gravity preparing him for this fight. The island he stood on was threatening to give out from underneath him as his power level continued to rise and even Frieza began worrying.

"Kaioken…times…TWENTY!" Goku cried.

"What, no way!" Piccolo cried.

_"Goku, don't do it!"_ came King Kai's voice, but it was ignored.

With his massive aura flared and his strength exponentially increased, Goku was speeding through the air, his fist smashing into Frieza's face with such force that the tyrant was blasted through the air. Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and even Bulma were left speechless, having felt the shockwave of the punch from the distance they were at, as Goku chased after Frieza, delivering another powerful blow, this time to the tyrant's midsection. Tossed across the sky like a ragdoll, Frieza managed to avoid Goku's next blow, reappearing behind the Saiyan, but Goku whirled around with surprising speed, his hands cupped by his side.

"Kamehame – HA!"

A massive beam of blue energy was blasted from Goku's hands, streaking across the sky and Frieza watched in horror as it approached him at terrifying speed. The Kamehameha Wave slammed into the warlord and blasted him across the sky, as he struggled to hold it off. However, Goku poured more of his power into the attack and Frieza was slammed into an island, the Kamehameha threatening to overwhelm him and destroy him.

"Take this!" Goku cried.

The island exploded under the extreme power of the Kamehameha Wave, taking Frieza with it, creating a whirlpool as the ocean swallowed what was left. Unable to sense the warlord's power level, Goku relaxed the Kaioken, his body shaking from the sheer exertion and he began to fall out of the sky, unable to hold himself up, but he was thankfully caught by Piccolo, who guided him to a nearby island, where they were joined by Krillin, Gohan and Bulma, as Goku collapsed onto the ground.

"I didn't think you could, but you did it," Piccolo said, "You defeated Frieza."

"I'm so proud of you," Bulma said, hugging Goku, aware of the pain he was in.

"Thanks, guys," Goku grinned, "I'm just glad it's over."

"Oh, you like to think so, don't you?"

Everyone froze in horror, turning around to see an injured Frieza standing nearby. One eye was closed and half his tail had been sliced off, as he aimed a finger at Goku. Piccolo took the beam to his chest in an effort to protect Goku, instantly going down, as Frieza turned his attention to Krillin. The young Earthling cried out as he was lifted into the air by an unseen force, as Frieza chuckled to himself, the others watching on helplessly.

"Frieza, put him down!" Goku cried.

"Goku, help!" Krillin shouted.

Frieza clenched his fist and Krillin exploded within an energy blast, leaving nothing behind.

"Consider that an improvement!" Frieza laughed to himself.

**xxxxx**


	9. A Legend is Born

AN: With Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, I had a look at Google for some ideas, so this style here is pretty similar to Adult Gohan's Super Saiyan form. Also, I changed his transformation a little bit so that it resembles the scene where Bardock ascended.

**xxxxx**

"How could you!" Goku cried.

Frieza laughed to himself, but he stopped when he sensed something and it was coming from Goku. He was on his hands and knees, rage bubbling inside him. It had been there ever since Vegeta's death, but with Krillin's death and Piccolo barely breathing, the rage was overtaking him. Gohan and Bulma watched with horror as Goku smashed his fists into the ground, splintering the rocks beneath him, both worried when they saw lightning flashing through the sky like angry spears. Goku gritted his teeth, letting his rage take control, as his jet-black hair flashed gold for a brief moment. His aura flared up around him, as his power level began to rapidly increase and his aura turned gold, as lightning split the sky at a rapid pace.

"What is going on?" Frieza asked himself in horror, "No, it can't be. Not like this!"

"I swear…I'm going to make you pay!" Goku said, "I will make you pay!"

His fists smashed craters into the island, lightning striking the ocean as his gold aura angrily increased in size and his brown eyes turned bright green. Feeling the power swim through him, charged by his rage, Goku got to his feet as he screamed in fury, an explosion of energy surrounding him as a crater appeared beneath him. Frieza took a step back in horror, seeing a legend standing before him. Goku's hair had turned gold, standing up on their ends, a few strands hanging over his face, his eyes green and his eyebrows now gold, a fiery gold aura surrounding him, as Gohan and Bulma stared in shock at the Super Saiyan before them.

"What…no…this can't be," Frieza said.

"Frieza, prepare yourself," Goku said in a calm voice that was laced with rage, "I am the light and hope to your dark cruelty. Your reign of terrors ends here and now at my hands."

"No!"

Frieza fired an energy blast, but Goku casually batted it aside and suddenly appeared before the tyrant. He threw a desperate punch, but Goku caught it and began twisting his fist, forcing Frieza to his knees from the agonizing pain. He was horror-struck at the Super Saiyan. No one had been able to inflict this amount of pain on him, not even his father. This was something else. This was Frieza's worst nightmare come to life.

"No more will you delight in causing harm to the innocent," the Super Saiyan spoke, "For every crime you committed, I will punish you tenfold."

Gohan gasped when Frieza was sent flying across the planet from the blow. Goku was suddenly behind Frieza, slamming his fists into the tyrant's chest and smashing him into an island. Frieza flew back up into the sky, throwing desperate punches, but Goku dodged each and every one, before slamming his knee into Frieza's stomach, winding him. A second kick had Frieza tumbling head over heels across the sky until he managed to stop himself. For the first time ever, Frieza was up against a force he had no hope of defeating and so, he only had one option left to himself. He was capable of surviving in outer space, but he knew Saiyans were incapable of that feat. With that in mind, Frieza raised his index finger, a small ball of energy dancing on the tip as a grin appeared on his face. Then, he fired it towards the ocean and as it descended, the energy ball increased rapidly in size until it was equal to the size of a small moon, the water sizzling as the Death Ball burned through its surface. Sinking into the depths of the ocean, the Death Ball chewed through the planet's surface, burning deep through the crust until it struck the planet's core, destroying it in a mammoth explosion.

"Now that the core's gone, this planet only has five minutes before it explodes," Frieza chuckled darkly, "Therefore, I will survive and you won't. I win, Saiyan."

"Five minutes?" Goku cocked a golden eyebrow, "That's more than enough to destroy you and escape the planet."

"Oh? Let's see about that."

Frieza gathered his power together and pushed it past his limits, his muscle mass increasing as he hit his full potential, his power level now equal to Goku's, but the Super Saiyan kept smirking. Frieza may be equal to him, but it still wasn't enough, as he launched into the fight.

**xxxxx**

The Dragonballs glowed brightly as the Earth dragon burst to life. With Piccolo's resurrection, the Dragonballs were freed from their stone prison. They had been kept at Goku's home and with their revival; Chi-chi had summoned the dragon with a mission from King Kai. It took her a while to learn that she wasn't going crazy with her husband and son lost on a distant planet and once King Kai had explained himself, she readily agreed to help.

"Great Shenlong, I wish that you revive all those who had been killed by Frieza," Chi-chi said.

The dragon's eyes glowed red as he granted the wish and he disappeared in a flash of white light, the Dragonballs turning to stone, before scattering to the corners of Earth, as Chi-chi hoped that she had made the wish in time and that it could help her husband and son.

**xxxxx**

Vegeta choked as he pulled himself up onto the island, water streaming from his lungs. The last thing he remembered was pleading with his rival to defeat Frieza and then the next thing he knew, he was waking up deep underwater and he flew at fast as he could through the ocean until he reached the surface, gasping for air. He could feel Goku's incredible power level and he knew what had happened: Goku had become a Super Saiyan, the first ever to do so in a thousand years. Vegeta smirked to himself, knowing that Goku had the power he needed to destroy Frieza for good. Meanwhile, Dende was slowly opening his eyes, surprised that he was actually alive again. Now with his body intact, he went through the memories Piccolo had given him, knowing that ownership of the Dragonballs had been passed onto him. Sure enough, the Dragonballs came to life and Porunga reappeared in the sky, patiently waiting for someone to make the final wish so he could return to his slumber.

_"Dende, this is King Kai speaking,"_ came a voice in Dende's head, _"Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys. I need you to make the final wish in order to defeat Frieza. Think you can handle it?"_

"I believe I can," Dende replied, "What is the wish you need me to make?"

After a moment, the young Namekian shot off into the darkening sky, flying straight towards Porunga. He knew he had to be quick, as he had been told that the planet was going to explode in less than five minutes. Every second counted and he wasn't the only one heading for the dragon. Having seen the dragon rise up from a distance, Frieza shot off like a rocket, wanting to gain his immortality before the planet exploded and give himself an edge against Goku. After reaching his one hundred percent full strength, Frieza found that while he was now more evenly matched, it still wasn't quite enough. He reached the dragon at the same time as Goku and Dende, but a sudden ki blast from Vegeta stopped him in his tracks.

"You!" Frieza cried, "You're meant to be dead!"

"Oh, really?" Vegeta grinned, "Clearly, you didn't do a good enough job."

With Frieza distracted, Dende approached Porunga.

"Great Porunga, I wish that everyone of this planet, with the exception of Goku and Frieza, are transported to Planet Earth."

"Your wish has been granted," Porunga said, "Brace yourself!"

"What?!" Frieza demanded, "Why you little!"

Porunga was gone in a flash of light, along with Dende and Vegeta, as Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and all the revived Namekians were transported from the planet, reappearing in a lush planet on Earth, while back on Namek, Frieza turned to a grinning Goku.

"While we were fighting, King Kai and I were planning this. Initially, he wanted me to go with the others, but I wanted to stay, to make sure that you knew humiliation."

"How dare you!" Frieza cried, "I'll destroy you!"

He flew at Goku, punching him in the face and followed up with an energy blast that smashed Goku through a broken hut. Standing up in the remains, Goku removed his shredded blue shirt to reveal his toned body, evidence of training under one hundred times gravity and he launched him into the sky, his shoulder slamming into Frieza's chest, knocking the wind right out of him. Gagging, Frieza staggered back and swung his fist, as lava burst up through the islands. Goku dodged the blow, swinging his leg around towards Frieza's head, but it was blocked, as Frieza then booted Goku back towards an island. Landing on his feet, Goku flared his golden aura and flew at Frieza, their fists slamming together and setting off a shockwave that caused the ocean beneath them to erupt into tsunamis, crashing down onto the islands, as Goku and Frieza struggled against each other. They broke apart, trading blows as they smashed through the islands, leaving a trail of destruction in their paths, the planet slowly crumbling to pieces around them, their immense power struggle tearing it apart.

**xxxxx**


	10. Farewell Goku

AN: Final chapter. So thanks for the reviews people :)

**xxxxx**

"Why would he stay behind?" Bulma wondered, "He had a chance to escape and now he's left on a planet that's going to explode any minute."

"He'll find a way," Gohan said assertively, "My dad will always find a way."

"What happened to him?" Krillin asked, "How did he get so powerful so quickly?"

"He's a Super Saiyan, a legend so rare we thought it was a myth," Vegeta explained, "I had dreams that I would one day become a Super Saiyan, but Kakarot beat me to it. Now, he's giving Frieza his just desserts. Foolish, really. Kakarot's going to die with the planet."

"No he won't!" Gohan cried, "He's going to come back home. You'll see."

**xxxxx**

Dodging Frieza's fist, Goku buried his own fist deep into the tyrant's stomach, blood spraying from his lips, as Goku then delivered a kick that smashed him into the ground. Bouncing up onto his feet, Frieza caught Goku's fist within his own and yanked him forward to smash their heads together. They staggered back, blood streaming from their noses, as Frieza launched into the fight again, his foot coming for Goku's face. Grabbing him by the ankle, Goku slammed him into the ground, then created a trench with his body following a kick. Around them, the planet continued to fall apart, fissures appearing in the crust as the lava bursts became more violent and the tongues of lightning forks flashed erratically. Goku knew he had to finish this fight fast if he were to have any chance of escaping, but Frieza was proving to be more resilient than he expected, the tyrant launching another torrent of vicious blows. Darting around each punch, Goku parried and struck Frieza in the jaw, then kicked him in the shin to throw him off balance, a blow to the chest bringing the tyrant to his knees.

"Are you going to give up, Frieza?" Goku asked, "Admit it, you've lost. You can't defeat me. I see no point in continuing the fight since I already have you beaten."

"No, you don't, Saiyan," Frieza spat, "You only have two minutes left to escape and that's not going to happen. You may be stronger, but you can't survive the explosion. Besides, I won't let you escape with your life."

"Is that so? Very well then, let's end it."

Goku's golden aura burst to life, as he cupped his hands by the side, gathering his energy and focusing it into his palms. Frieza growled and flung his hand out, firing a large beam of red energy, as Goku unleashed the Kamehameha Wave. The two energies slammed into each other, struggling to overcome each other, the two warriors fuelled by desperation. Frieza wanted to annihilate his foe, while Goku just wanted to go home, even though the desire to see Frieza defeated was controlling him. Flaring his aura even larger, Goku channeled his power and poured it into the Kamehameha Wave. Frieza watched in horror as his energy attack was crushed, sliced in half as the Kamehameha Wave smashed into him. Weakened by the battle, Frieza stood no chance as he swallowed within the beam and obliterated. Goku panted heavily, the battle wearing down on him, but he only had a minute left to escape the planet and he shot through the sky, heading back to Frieza's ship. However, the ground beneath the ship gave way and the ship was lost to the depths of the volatile lava, swallowed and destroyed, leaving Goku with no escape from the planet.

_"Gohan, Chi-chi, I love you guys,"_ Goku thought.

**xxxxx**

Planet Namek exploded in a ball of fire, destroyed by the massive battle that had raged upon its surface, shockwaves rippling through the universe. The Namekians left the loss of their home from Earth and saddened by this, they gathered together in mourning, while Gohan was awaiting news from King Kai on whether his father had survived the vicious battle.

_"Sorry, kid, but I can't sense him," _King Kai said, _"I fear Goku is gone."_

Gohan lowered his head in sadness, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, as a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up at Piccolo, Gohan threw himself at his mentor, crying for the loss of his father, as Krillin and Bulma held each other silently. Vegeta stood far away from the group, arms crossed over his chest, finding it foolish that Goku had allowed himself to be killed in Namek's destruction just to make sure Frieza died.

"Gohan, don't worry, we can wish him back," Dende said, approaching him.

"But we'd have to wait a whole year for that and it would be too late," Gohan said, "Not to mention we wouldn't be able to wish back Tien and Yamcha."

"Not with our Dragonballs. Our years are shorter than yours. We'll be able to use them again within five months."

Gohan wiped his tears away, a smile back on his face. Five months and then he'd get to see his father again. But then he remembered that his father had already been revived before and from the memories in his head that Piccolo had given him, Gohan knew that a person could only be revived once by the Earth dragon and he explained it to Dende, who chuckled.

"That's the Earth dragon. Ours is the original dragon, more powerful and can therefore bring someone back as many times as possible."

"Alright, Dende!" Krillin cried, "You guys rock!"

**xxxxx**

Five months passed and the Dragonballs were gathered together in the middle of the forest where the Namekians had been deposited by Porunga. Dende summoned the mighty dragon, making the wishes to revive both Tien and Yamcha. Bulma was overcome with joy when her boyfriend finally appeared before her and he barely got a chance to recover from his resurrection before she had thrown herself at him. Vegeta watched from a distance with a sneer, wondering why he felt a stab of jealousy. For the past five months, he had been living with Bulma at Capsule Corporation, having nowhere else to go. One good thing about that was he had been able to train there with the equipment Bulma's father designed for him, but he felt no closer to obtaining Super Saiyan level. On the times he took a break from training, Vegeta found himself hanging around Bulma, even though she either talked about inventing things or longing for Yamcha. He didn't dare say that he had feelings for the gun-wielding inventor, but he found her interesting and watching her relentlessly kiss Yamcha with joy filled him with contempt for the warrior he believed to be a weakling.

"Okay, now for the next wish," Dende said, "Porunga, can you please revive Goku?"

"I cannot," Porunga replied.

"What? Why?" Gohan demanded, being held back by his mother.

"How I can revive someone who isn't dead?"

"Wait, Goku's not dead?" Chi-chi asked in disbelief, "But…if he isn't dead, why hasn't he returned? It's been five months. It doesn't take that long to return from Namek."

"I cannot answer that question, but Goku is alive and well," Porunga said, "Now, do you have another wish for me?"

Gohan felt ecstatic that his father was alive, having spent the past five months mourning, although he was confused as to why Goku still hadn't returned to Earth. His mother was right, it didn't take that long to return from Namek, but Gohan figured that his father was probably somewhere else in the universe, no doubt recovering or training.

"Alright. I wish that our home planet is restored," Dende said, "And that all of us Namekians, save for Piccolo, be transferred there once it's restored."

Porunga's eyes flashed, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

"Well, this is goodbye," Dende told Gohan, "It was great knowing you guys."

"You're welcome to visit any time if you can," Krillin said.

"I know. Thank you."

The Dragonballs shot off into the sky, as the Namekians all faded away, taken back to their restored planet, the Dragonballs following after them. Gohan watched them go with a smile, as his thoughts turned to his father. He knew that his father would be coming home at some point so he decided to wait for him, training in the process to hopefully defend the planet in Goku's absence. Everyone went their own ways, as Vegeta returned to Capsule Corporation with Bulma and Yamcha. Their affection for each other was making him sick and he wanted nothing more than to leave the blasted planet, so he had Raditz's space pod brought out onto the lawn and took off into space. The key to unlocking his Super Saiyan form was somewhere in space and Vegeta was going to take as long as he could to find Goku and demand how to become a Super Saiyan. It had been a lifelong dream and nothing was going to stop him from obtaining it. With a small smirk on his face, Vegeta settled down into his seat as he hurtled through space, eagerly awaiting for the chance to ascend.

**xxxxx**

_One year later..._

The machines beeped, as beast-like aliens stepped back from the operating table. A large shadow fell over the room, as Frieza sat up on the table, his body adorned in numerous mechanical parts designed to keep him alive and enhanced his powers.

"How do you feel, my son?" King Cold asked.

"I feel a burning desire for revenge," Frieza replied, "Set a course for Earth."

**xxxxx**


End file.
